Protector
by Lovewritelive
Summary: The last people he served didn't even know him and couldn't care less if he got killed trying to protect them. This time, though, it will be different. Sorta AU JackxKim JerryxMika MiltonxJulie ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Protector - Chapter 1

* * *

**_Hey! So I deleted piercing scream  
because, well let's face it. It wasn't very good. And I didn't like it that much either. _**

**_This is a new story that I had an inspiration for. I know some people may have already done this idea so again, I apologise in advance if it seems like I am copying you _**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own kickin it or any brand names mentioned. I only own this story._**

**_Oh and by the way, this story may be really sappy, cheesy, corny you know all that jazz. So you can't say I didn't_** **_warn ya!_**

**_Note: this chapter has been edited._**

* * *

The cold wind rushed through her hair as they began to pick up the pace. All the trees, bushes, plants and flowers passed by them as they made their way further into the night. They have to find that helicopter. They have to. They're after them. They're after the whole kingdom. A kingdom that she has to keep safe. She can't let anything happen to the people who live here. The people who have had their innocence taken away and have been forced into war. She can't let them win. If they do, then they'll take everything. They'll take them for granted, use them and sell them into slavery as they take upon the kingdom and make themselves rich. Too rich and powerful for anyone to do about it. Over all of this, she knows she can't leave. She can't leave her kingdom, her island to defend for themselves in this time of need all on their own. But she has to. And she knows that. If they get her then they'll take her into hostage. Then everything will be done for. All hope will be lost. All peace will be gone. The right to live will disappear. They'll ask for her hand in marriage, force her upon it and make her rule the beautiful place in their own sick and twisted ways. They'll change everything.

The shrilling voice of a piercing scream snaps her out of her deep thoughts.

"Princess Kimberly,"

She cringed at the use of her full name. Kimberly. She never really liked it. It sounds to girly. Where as she is otherwise. She's strong, tough, and full of fire. In her eyes, the name doesn't describe her. In her thoughts, In her mind, she thinks the name doesn't do her justice.

"We're here. You need to get in her immediately. You'll land back in a base in Seaford, America. From then on you'll be in their guidance. It'll be our of our hands then. I assure you, this base is one of the best. You'll be safe. Good luck" she was informed by one of her many security guards. She nodded her head at him and was helped into her seat of the helicopter that stood before them. She turned her head to face her mother. Her eyes were filled with pure sadness and Kim could see she's having a hard time giving her last child up. Her sister had already fled. Now she's the only one left. Her mother's facial expression stayed the same. Still. Her honey, blond hair blew off her shoulders and softly into the direction of the wind. Her lips pursed together and it almost looked as if the colour was drained from her face. She opened her mouth and spoke,

"Please, please be careful out there, sweetie. I'm so sorry this has happened. But as soon and it's over, you can come back. I promise. It's just too dangerous at the moment. I know that you're not very happy about all of this, but I'm doing it for you. You're going to have to really trust me here.

"I know momma, I know. And I do trust you. I trust you will all my heart. I just want this to be over." She replied with a small frown on her face and an aching heart. She looked at her mother in the eyes. Letting them pierce their way into her sole.

"I know, baby, and it will be soon," her mother answered back. "Stay safe, I loved you"

"I love you too."

With one last look. With one last glance, the door slammed shut separating the mother and daughter. The helicopter kicked into gear. The pilot and princess lifted from the ground and got higher and higher. Further and further away from the place the princess called home. From the place where she was born and raised. They set off into the night, and with one last turn of her head, she looked at the amazing country beneath her. Silently wishing it the best of look, they flew away until all she could see was the darkness and blue of the could ocean. She grabbed her necklace from her neck and tried to drift off into a peaceful sleep. Force herself into a dream where everything is perfect. But that's impossible. Not until for years to come, nothing will be perfect. Not for her. Not for her mother. Not for her father. Not for her sister. Not for her kingdom. Nothing will be perfect. But then again, that word is highly overrated.

* * *

**_So I really hoped you liked it. And I'm sorry if this has already been taken. I had no intension of stealing it. I'm only 11! Also I apologise for any grammatically incorrect sentences and for any punctuation that I got wrong. Please review. It really helps! No flames. Constructive criticism is taken though. :) ~lovewritelive_**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Bodyguard

Protector - Chapter 2

* * *

**_Hey people, this is my second chapter. I have got the first few chapters already planned out. But I don't know if I'm gonna change it so its better. So sorry if I don't update very often. Oh and thanks for the reviews I got got the first chapter. It means a lot. Hope you like it _**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin it or any brand named mentioned. I only own this story. _**

Note: this chapter has been edited

* * *

Hours and hours endlessly passed by. The flight felt like it was eternity, when it reality it was 5 hours. She couldn't stop thinking about her kingdom, what mother and father would be doing right now. The blond had already said goodbye to her father before she left for the helicopter. Since he's not very well. But other things were on the princess's mind too. What was this Seaford place going to be like. And she's been appointed a bodyguard? The fiery honey blond knows that she's perfectly well and capable of defending for herself. But She know that this was her parents idea. And she definitely wasn't going to complain. She know that they only want what's best for her. The main thing running through her mind now, is this bodyguard. What's he going to be like. It 'he' could even be a she! Will they like Her? Will she like them? She wants to stop and calm down for a minute, yet to do only just that feels impossible to her. She can't calm down. No matter how much she tried.

"Ah, ok Kimbe-"

"Kim. Please it's, Kim." The now slightly annoyed princess interrupted the pilot quickly before he could even say the rest of her name.

"Ok then, Kim, we are here now. We have landed in the Seaford base. I will help you take you luggage and everything in, but after that, I'm afraid I'll have to leave. You should be safe here. They'll help you fit in. I don't know all the details, but I still wish you my good fortune."

"Thank you, Harold" She said. She leaned over and gave him a hug. Since she really didn't know how else to thank him.

"Your are so very welcome. Now lets get you inside"

The blond carefully undid her seatbelt as, Harold went around and opened the door for her. Kim, took his hand and climbed our of the helicopter. Harold grabbed her luggage and led her the way inside the Seaford Base Headquarters. The building towered before them. Stretching out as far as it could. It's long like structure made it noticeable, but it's not like you can tell it's a secret base for a Protection Program

They made their way through the front doors and over to the lady at the front desk. She had long, thick looking brunet hair, round pinned glasses and dark brown eyes that can pierce themselves into your sole. Her hands rested on the desk as she tapped her long finger nails on the wooded surface. She looked up at us and stared for a moment. Then, all of a sudden it looked as if she had remembered something. Or she has recognised Them. The way her eyes widened and her pursed lips formed their way into a light smile. She looked nice. Kind.

"Ah, you must be Princess Kimberly! We have been expecting you here. I just need you to sign a few forms and then we can lead you to our departments to get you updated and ready for what is going o be happening" The lady said

Kim signed the official documents, had some tests done (these people do really take security seriously around here) and said her goodbye to Harold. The lady, carol, lead the princess though to the different departments. Everywhere around her was different princess from all over the world.  
"There will be 3 different stages. The first one will teach you the skills you need to know. The last two are more for your appearance. The second one will concentrate on you hair, face and makeup, where as the third will be dedicated on your style of clothing." Carol told the blond princess. Kim nodded her head in understanding. It makes sense. To make sure is isn't recognised or identified, she practically need to be a different person.  
"Ok, well lets get started!"

* * *

_A few hours later_

She's someone else. When stated that in order to keep her identity hidden, she needs to be a different person, with the way she's looking, she's defiantly achieved that criteria very well. Instead of her honey blond hair that fell to her waist, she has the same colour hair, only that it had been cut to so it fell a bit below shoulder length. You can tell that her hair has been layered where as before, you could hardly tell if it had been cut. Her makeup was applied to the perfect touch. Not too heavy. But only light. A small amount of mascara had been applied to her eyes and on her lips, a light shade of lip gloss had been added.

Back in her country, because she's a princess, she had to wear a lot of uncomfortable, itchy and irritating pieces of clothing. She hated it. The heavy ball gown dresses always in the colours she despises the most. Because of her mother, and a little because of her sister, most of the clothing in her closet was pink. The colour that in her eyes, is the worst colour in the world. Just looking at the damn colour makes the princess want her eyes to bleed. But now, her style was a lot more of what she actually wanted. The style of clothing that she always wanted to wear. Whenever she saw someone who has the normal life, and the normal cloths, she automatically envied them. Despising it when anyone showed it off in front of her. She doesn't knew why she likes this style better than the one she's supposed to like, she just does. It feels more natural.  
I'm just a few hours, a princess who just made it to escape the wrath of her own country, the strong grip of the rebels taking over, has become an average 22 year old living in the United States. The only thing left, the only thing left standing, is meeting her bodyguard. Her 'protector' as her parents like to say. But the blond doesn't even know what to think of this anymore. She doesn't even know where to begin with now on this subject.

"Ok Kim," said her stylist Kate. Her long, brunet hair bounced gently over her shoulder as she jumped a little from excitement. From Kim's view, she is a little too enthusiastic, yet despite this, they became good friends real quick. As the time went on, they young princess realised this stylist's true character. She can even relate to life experiences with her. "Are you ready to meet you new 'bodyguard'?"

Kim nodded her head slowly and surely. Although she's still unsure of what this 'bodyguard' would be like. "Yeah, I am" she answered.

Taking the her bottle of water sitting in front of her, she took a large gulp and tried to regulate her breathing. To say that she's nervous is an understatement. She is. She is very nervous. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kate calling someone in. Just seconds later a tall brunet made his way through the double doors and up to her. His hair looks long and thick, going down to just above his eyes, but sweepers out of the way. On both of his cheeks are moles and his muscular body structure towed over the feisty blond. He's not so tall that it's scary, but just the right hight.

"Kim, meet you bodyguard, Jack Brewer."

* * *

**_So that's it. I think this is one of the longest pieces of writing I have written yet! Well on here anyway. I've written longer for some assessments in school, but anyway. I really hope you like this. It took a while to write. Thank you so much for all my other reviews. It means a lot. And don't forget to leave a review this time around! Please no flames. I do take constructive criticism though. Thanks  
~ lovewritelive_**


	3. Chapter 3 - The House

Protector - Chapter 3

* * *

**_Hello readers! It took sometime to write this chapter, since it was sorta hard to write, but in here now and I have the new chapter. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, they're all about 22 in this fanfiction. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin It or any Brand names mentioned. I only own this story. _**

**_Note: this chapter has been edited_**

* * *

Jack Brewer. Jack Brewer. Jack Brewer. The name echoed inside her head, like a broken tape, repeating itself over, over and over again. His mesmerising eyes burned their way into her brain.

"It's nice to meet you Princess Kimberly" he said. His voice is deep and strong. He held out his muscled arm and offered her a hand to shake. She gladly accepted, took hold of it and gently shook. Blushing ever so slightly as he gave a small smile. He smirked secretly, but she could still tell he did. He must of saw my blush she thought.

"Well," Kate exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. Her long wavy, brown hair fell to her shoulders and her lips formed into a smile. "I think we're of to a very good start here aren't we? Now your car will be waiting outside. You'll be taken to your new house and there will be told everything else that you need to know."

"Thanks Kate" Kim smiled at her.

The pair made their outside and into the car. Right now has been the only moment that Kim's been able to take a look at this town. Since when she arrived, it was very early. The singing song of birds echoed around and the light breeze grazed past the trees, making them sway lightly in dismay. The smell if the ocean found its way to her nose. Inhaling it deeply, she sighed and looked around. For a town, this place sure was beautiful. A beautiful town by the beach. Beautiful.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" She a voice say behind her. Jack. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, it is."

"Maybe later, I can show you around, how about that?" He offered

"Yeah, ok Why not? Sounds fun"

* * *

The car slowed down to a rolling stop. The engine switched off. Kim turned her head towards the car window and looked out of it. They're parked in front of their house. And from what she can see, it beautiful. A large two story house with a long front driveway and a lawn at the side of it. Towards the edges of both sides of the driveway are large bushes. The leading few steps at the begging of the house lead their way up to the front porch. Just outside of the door is a outdoor couch and table. Beautiful. Finally, after living in mansions and castles, she gets to live in the one place she's always wanted to. And because if this she can't be any happier at the moment. Just a normal house, for a normal, average 22 year old living in America. When of course in reality, this house is probably not normal and there'll be secret rooms everywhere, she's not a normal, average 22 year old living in America. She's a princess, who's as rich as anything, from an unknown country.

As soon as the first step is taken inside of the house, the blond can already see the amazing interior designs and wooded architecture displaying themselves around the rooms and hallways. From the outside you can't tell how large this house really is. Somehow, the foliage around the outside of the house seems to make the actual building look smaller. Of course that probably is just because it's covering, blocking half of the home from the naked eye's view.

"Ok, so my boss, Rudy should be here, or be here any minute to tell us what's going on. We should be told where we are going to work and how we are going to keep our cover." Jack informed her. Once again, Kim, nodded her head. They found their way into the living room. There, on the couch, was a 32 looking year old man, with brown short hair. He looked a little childish. Not too serious.

"That's, Rudy. And I know what your thinking, yes he is a little childish. Actually scratch that, this man can be a crazy man-child" Kim, stifled a laugh that made its way up to her lips. She smiled widely at the boy (should she say man) beside her.

"Finally!" Rudy drew out. Putting a lot of emphasis on the word. "You've been ages, I've been waiting here for like ever!" He exaggerated. " Kim turned and glanced over at Jack next to her, who returned her look with a 'I told you so' one.

"Rudy... We haven't been that long. In fact I can remember being longer than this before." Jack inquired

"Whatever" Was the response he got back. Out if the corner of her eye she saw Jack clearly rolling his eyes. She smiled, again.

"Oh, you must be,Princess Kimberly, I apologise if I was any rude to you"  
Rudy said as he finally noticed the blond haired princess in the room.  
"It's ok, don't worry. And please, call me Kim." She answered back. His lips tightly came into a smile.

"Ok well, Kim, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you. Now lets get down to business. So you two will be living together in this house and for your jobs I have taken care of and you will both be working at a dojo that I own in the mall,"

He owns a dojo? Over the years, the carefree blond has been nagging her parents to let her do karate. Let her join a dojo. Let her learn how to self defend herself without stabbing the person, skilfully, with a sword.

"Jack, you'll be the sensei and, Kim you'll be in charge of all of the documents. The dojo is called 'The Bobby Wasabi Dojo' and opposite on the other side of the court yard is located a falafel place. Now this place is ran by a guy called Phil. Watch out for him. He's a nice guy, but extremely crazy and weird. Crazy accent too... All of this is on the east side of the mall. Also working there is a few people. There's Jerry, now he isn't the sharpest tool in the box, but he is still good. He sometimes helps teach lessons with me. There Milton, he's kind of a nerd. Very smart. He's not the best at karate but is still good at it. When helping out he usually helps in the office. There was a guy named Eddie, but unfortunately he had to move. Also along with the guys is Milton's girlfriend Julie and Jerry's girlfriend Mika. Mika is Phil's niece by the way. So that's pretty much it on where you'll be working. Oh and one more thing, so nobody gets suspicious on Kim's identity, you two will have to pretend you are married."

"WHAT?!" The princess and her protector both yelled at the same time. She's ok with everything else. But just not with marriage. She's only 22. One of the things she wanted to do when she got down here is to at least meet a few men since she never got the chance to do that in her own country. But now! Now she's going to be 'married'. This is defiantly one of the things that she wasn't planning on doing.

"Oh relax you guys. Besides, it's not like you are actually getting married. So you'll have to sign some papers and instead, Kim you'd have to tick 'Mrs' instead of 'Miss' what's the big deal I mean it's right next to it." Rudy said with hand gestures and emphasis on the words 'right next to it'. Kim rolled her eyes at him.

"We'll I better be going so good luck. Oh and here are the rings" He said as he passed the wedding rings over to them. No matter how much she wants to deny it, now matter how much she doesn't want to think it, she has to admit that she likes the ring. As Rudy left they both slipped it onto their fingers.

"So Princess Ki-"

"Jack, I told Rudy, and I'm telling you, call me Kim" She interrupted him. All of a sudden a smirk appeared on his face.

"You don't like the name Kimberly, you? Ah, Kimberly, Kimberly, Kimberly" he teased

"Don't push it!" She warned him as he backed of a little.

"So I'm guessing we should get unpacked?" He suggested.

* * *

It's only been half a day since the princess has arrived in Seaford. However, just because she's loving it here, doesn't at all mean that she doesn't miss her home. She wonders how her father is doing. All she wants is for him to feel better. To end this time consuming illness. All of a sudden, a warm hand is wraps around her own. Spreading the warmth over her hand which for some reason is unusually cold.

"Are you ok? You seem worried." Jack asks concerned.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about home."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Honestly, I don't think I really want to right now. But I promise, I will tell you why I'm here" He smiled gently at her and lightly rubbed this thumb over her knuckles repeatedly in a comforting way. It's his job to protect her. Guard her from danger. Make her feel safe. And that is exactly what he's going to do. He'll comfort her. Make her believe that everything will be alright.

"Well whenever you want to talk about it. I'll be there." She smiled and turned her head back to the screen as she continued to watch the movie.  
The blond stared at the screen as the ending credits rolled. Then suddenly, the TV went black. Leaving no light but the dimness of the main one, which had been turned down, above them.

"It's quite late, we should probably get to bed" Jack, said as he let out a yawn. Lifting his arms above his head and stretching them.

"Yeah" Kim agreed. They made their way upstairs and to their separate rooms. There's only two of them and the house they are currently in is a 3 bedroom. That's more that what they need. It's more than enough.

"Goodnight, jack." Kim whispered.

"Night. Kim" He whispered back.

She turned to open her bedroom door and gracefully walked inside. Careful not make too much noise I'm the, currently, peaceful house. Her clothing doesn't need to be changed as she had switched into her PJ's earlier. She pulled the covers on her bed back and climbed slowly onto the mattress. Lying down, she snuggled into her pillow and tried to drift off into a soundless sleep.

* * *

3:20 am. It's 3:20 in the morning and the now annoyed member of royalty can't sleep. She's too worried about her kingdom, her mother, father, her sister. 3:21 am. She sighed and then groaned. After turning over one last time, she finally decided to consult the person who was sent to protecter. Jack. She didn't want to wake him up before. Disturb him from his sleep. It wouldn't be fair. So for the time being, she let it go. But now, she's just fed up. After carefully pealing the sheets from her body, she got out of bed and, soundlessly, tiptoed her way over to Jack's room across the hallway. Gently, she knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

"Jack?" She whispered.

"Hmm? Kim?"

"Yeah it's me"

"Hey, why are you awake it's," he stopped and looked at the clock beside him "it's 3:25 in the morning. Come here."

He motioned for her to come to him with his hand. She slowly crept up to his bed and stood beside it. He tapped with his hand on the bed gesturing for her to sit down. She sat. He lifted himself up so he was resting against the headboard. He pulled her closer to him so they were almost cuddling, but not quite.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine, I just, I just can't sleep,"

He looked at her. silently urging me to carry on with dark, chocolate coloured, piercing brown eyes.

"I'm worried. I'm worried about my mother, sister and my father. He isn't very well. Also for my kingdom. We're being attacked. We're at war. There's these people called the Black Dragons who want to take over my kingdom, become rich and rule the country. Also, the leader, Carson, is trying go get my hand in marriage. My parents say it's too dangerous for me to be there." Kim, admitted. Telling everything to him on what happened back at home. Tears threatened to take over but she held them back along with a sob. She felt Jack shift next to her. He pulled her closer a little and let out a small sigh.

"Shhh, hey it's ok. Everything will be alright. Soon enough, this war will be over and the Carson guy won't be bothering you anymore. I'm sure of it." He whispered into her ear along with some other comforting words. He pulled the covers up and lay down with her still in his arms.

"Shh, it's ok. Just try and get some sleep. It will help."

Listening to his advice, she obeyed and closed her eyes. Letting them slowly and gently flutter shut, as finally, sleep came upon her and took over.

* * *

**_Well there we have it. This took me a while to write. And I can tell it's quite long. So I apologise if it is too long. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Oh and I did sort of make a friends reference somewhere in there I think. I love friends. I miss that show :( please leave a review. No hate. But I do take constructive criticism._**

**_~LoveWriteLive _**


	4. Chapter 4 - The day after the first week

Protector - Chapter 4

* * *

**_Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just haven't had any time to write and I had no idea how to write out this chapter. I have the first 15 chapters already planned out. And once I'm on that subject, I would like to thank ILuvAlpacas26 for giving me some ideas. Ok now I'm done talking so I'll let you read the chapter. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin it or any brand names mentioned. I only own this story. _**

**_Note: italics indicate thoughts, flashbacks or emphasis on words._**

* * *

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep'

'_Bang_'

The annoying sound of the alarm was suddenly stopped. The machine was on the other side of the room, shattered into pieces. It was thrown. Hard. A stray of light found it's way through the crack of the closed curtains, and shone onto the now grumpy princess's face. She's definitely not a morning person. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before turning her head to check the time on her phone. 9:30 am. She turned her head back and snuggled into her favourite pillow before snapping her head up again in realisation. She quickly reached out for her phone again and double checked she read what it says right. Monday, 9:30 am. With wide eyes she took the sheets off her body at lighting speed. Today is the day where she starts her first job, and she's not going to be late on her first day. She has until 10:15 to get to the dojo. It's been a week since, Kim has arrived. A week and she already pretty much knows her way around the small, but fascinatingly beautiful, town of Seaford. Just as Jack had said when they first met, he showed her around. Taking her to all of the most amazing places you can find. Even though it's been a week, she can still remember every painstaking detail of what happened that day.

* * *

_The park, the mall, the famous landmarks, Jack had shown her nearly everywhere in Seaford. Key word, nearly. He knows that she's going to be staying in America a while, so why not get to know her? If he's going to do the job of protecting someone's life, then he at least wants to know them. It's not going to be like all those other times. Not this time. He wants to actually know the person who he's taking care of. This time he wants to know. The last people he served didn't even know him, and couldn't care less if he got killed trying to protect them. In their eyes, he's just that annoying bodyguard preventing them from having a social life. It happens all the time. But this time will be different. _

_"Jack, where are we going? And did you really have to blindfold me? I can't see anything, it's all dark and irritating!" Kim complained once again_

_"Just hold on and be patient, we're nearly there. And for your information, yes you do have to be blind folded. And your not meant to see anything, it's supposed to be dark." He retorted. Even being blind folded, it easily could be spotted that she rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out._

_"Ouch!" Kim, yelled as she tripped up on something on the floor. She turned her head to look at, Jack behind her, who was supposed to be preventing her from falling and leading the way._

_"Opps, well watch where your going then." He said smiling a bit when he noticed the reaction on her face. From what he, or anyone else for that matter, could see, there was no amusement showing. Just plain annoyance and irritation. He's getting on her last nerve now. And everyone knows it. Yet, even after all her complaining, they carried on walking forward, getting closer and closer to the unknown destination. It felt like eternity before they finally reached the spot that he intended on getting to. _

_"Ok, we're here. You can take your blind fold off." He informed, Kim as they came to a stop. She quickly reached for the material wrapped around her head and yanked it off hardly. Not caring about undoing the knot tied at the back, or if she ripped the damn thing. She just wants it off._

_Amazement flooded her eyes. It was beautiful. Even back on her home country, you probably could never find something as magnificent as what she was looking at. She gasped slightly at the sight. There in front of her was a lake with the most clearest water she's ever seen for one. Far at the end, proudly stood a waterfall with the crystal clear liquid cascading its way down, rushing at top speed like competing for a marathon, and itching to win the grand prize. Just before the lake, was clear, white sand. Shining in the sun. Beside of her stood a tree. A tree that stood so high, it was like a skyscraper. Branches reached further out, stretching out as if they were warming up their muscles before getting ready to train. _

_"You like it?" A voice behind her asked making her jump out of a her skin a little. _

_"Yeah, it's beautiful. How'd you find it?" _

_"I don't know really, I was just wondering around a few years ago and stumbled apon it. Now whenever I need space or just time to think, I come here." He answered. _

_"Well I love it." She said, smiling at him. _

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time and checked her phone for the time 9:50. 15 minuets to spare. She opened her bedroom door and ran down the stairs.

"Jack!" She yelled.

The sent of pancakes filled the air and made its way up to her nose. She inhaled the sent deeply and followed it into the kitchen. Swinging the door open, careful so, Jack wouldn't hear, she crept up behind him intending on scaring the living grits out of him. He smiled secretly to himself as he sensed her creeping up behind him. He's a 3rd degree black belt, he would of been able to tell she came in even if he had his eyes closed. That and he heard her call his name.

She slowly lifted up her arms and held them into a monster claw type pose as she opened her mouth to yell, but when she did, she let out a loud high pitched scream. Jack had turned around at the last minuet, grabbed her at the sides and tickled her a little. Behaviour like this is now normal for them. Even just after 7 days. They've become so close, you wouldn't be able to tell that they met only a week ago. From anyone else's prospective, it's like they've known each other for years and years.

"Jack! You scared me!" Kim exclaimed, hold her chest whilst trying to regulate her breathing.

"Well, that was kind of the point" he retorted

"Whatever, we've only got about 15 minutes to get to the dojo, we might want to hurry up."

As a princess, she has attended a lot of very important gatherings and meetings, so she knows what fashionably late is and what's not.

"Yeah, ok you're right miss princess," he teased her smiling slightly seeing her reaction. Which quite honestly, scared him a little. "Come on eat up."

Rolling her eyes, she quickly grabbed a pancake from the plate, and shoved it into her mouth. Ignoring the odd looks Jack gave her when she ate it, she lightly jogged to the hallway, got her coat from the rack and put it on. Swallowing the last of her food. She turned to look at the creeped out man standing in the kitchen. He raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged, not really caring about what he thought of that little show.

"Well come on then."

* * *

With their hands intertwined, they both walked up to the dojo. Being the gentleman his mother raised him to be, Jack, kindly and politely opened the door for the blond haired princess, with a smile plastered on his face. She looked up at him and smiled. She smiled in such a way, he knew she means 'thanks'. They walked in, already seeing Milton and Jerry stretching out on the mats. Noticing them, the pair stopped to turn around and face the 'married' couple.

"Hey guys." Milton greeted them.

"Hey" They both replied.

"And how are the two lovebirds today?" Jerry teased after glancing at their intertwined hands. On his face held a teasing smirk and he struggled to keep his laughter in. He crossed his arms over his chest, folding them into a relaxed position. His smirk, though, suddenly faded off his face when he received two menacingly scary death glares. His smile, replaced with a frown, he held his hands up in surrender and hid behind Milton. Milton, rolled his eyes at his friends childish behaviour and pulled him beside him.

"Right, well I'm going to go into the office and do that paperwork that was sent by Rudy." Said, Kim.

She took Jack's coat off his back for him and kissed him on the cheek. She made her way up to the office door, opened it, threw her and her bodyguards jacket on the couch and plonked herself down in the spiny chair. Reaching out for the draw with the paper work in, she heard the phone ring.

'Bring'

'Bring'

Debating wether to answer it she looked at it in slight confusion. Rudy had explained quite well to her that she needed to be careful when answering the phone. They could be taped or someone could recognise her. They could track her down. He also specifically pointed out that the calls usually start coming in for 11 o' clock, where as now, it's only about 10:20.

'Bring'

'Bring'

It rang two more times before the brave blond decided to take a risk and answer. She spoke to the other end of the phone.

"Hello, this is The Bobby Wasabi Dojo, Kim Brewer speaking how may I help you?" She asked putting on the best fake voice she could muster that was appropriate. Back in her country, nobody knew her as 'Kim'. Just Princess Kimberly, much to her dismay. So being called what she wants to be here should be Ok. She was never told it wasn't. She has to be a different person now, but that doesn't mean she can't have more or less an identical name.

"Hello, Kim?" The other end replied. The princess let out a silent sigh as she realised who it was. She relaxed her tense shoulders and closed he eyes for a moment.

"Mika, oh it's you."

"Yeah, it's me."

"So what's up." Kim asked into the phone and waited for the reply.

"Nothing much, I just called to ask you something. So me and Julie are going to a party tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to come. We haven't spent a lot of time together since you first moved here and this could be a way. So what do you think? You in?" Mika asked with her slightly unusual accent.

_A party, Jack would never let me go. _She thought as she mentally listed all of the pro's and cons of going.

_Pro, I could meet more people. Con, those people could recognise me. For every pro there's a con, for every con there's a pro. _

"Kim?" A voice snapped her out of her deep thoughts and brought her back into the face of reality.

"Oh, sorry, urm I might have to get back to you on that. I might be a little busy."

"Oh, no it's ok," Mika replied although the blond could clearly tell the disappointment in her voice. "If you can come, we're meeting at my place at 7 to get ready. Oh yeah, and the host of this party is called Grace."

"Ok, thanks, I got to go. See you later." Kim replied.

"Bye"

She hung up the phone and put it back in it's rightful position on the desk. She stared at it for a moment before looking up when she heard the door open. Her gaze met with a pair of hazel coloured eyes. A pair that she knew the owner of to heart. Jack.

"Hey, I heard the phone ring, it's a little early with the calls isn't it?" He asked with clear showing concern in his voice. Those hazel, stress free eyes, filled with worry. A slightly confused expression contoured onto his face. Which is highly understandable. Who would ring at this time, a time where hardly anybody rings. If someone who's been working here for years say that it's rare to start getting calls now, then you know it is rare.  
"It ok, it was only Mika." Kim reassured the worried brunette. The worry from his eyes disappeared and his confused expression came to an ease as realisation hit him that everything's alright.

"Oh ok" he said with a sigh of relief. This is his most important mission yet. He's not going to fail it because he had been so careless enough to let her answer the phone unknown at suspicious times. Thank The Lord it was only Mika. Someone they can trust.

Yet, just because this is his most important mission, isn't the main reason he doesn't want to fail. He's never had a relationship quite like the one he has with, Kim. He's not going to let he go that easily. For some reason, he feels a lot more comfy around the blond. For some reason, he feels a stronger connection than he's ever had with any other relationship he's has with a girl. For some reason, this is different. And he doesn't know why. But, what he does know, is that he'll go to high risks to keep this girl safe. He'd go through the pain for her, he'd take a bullet for her.

* * *

She stared at the television as the movie kept rolling, trying to concentrate on what was happening, but her mind kept on drifting off into different places, and each time they'd end up at one specific thought. The party. Currently, the time shown on the clock read 6.30. She has to make a decision. Turning her head, she took a glance at the hero - complexed, hair loving man next to her. She studied his face as he concentrated on what was happening in the movie. Finally, she mustered up all the courage she had to bring up the subject.

"Jack?"

"Hmm" He replied, still looking at the telly.

"I need to ask you something."

He tore his eyes away from the movie to look at the beauty sitting beside him. He looked at her patiently, silently urging her to carry on. His eyes pleaded into hers, wanting to know more.

"So there's this party that Mika and Julie invited me to and I was wondering if it would be alright it i go." She finally got out. She sighed lightly and waited for his response. He looked at her with a raised brow.

"A party," he said, confirming that he had heard her correctly. She nodded her head at him. "And hosted my whom exactly?" He asked. There was one answer he was dreading. One of the wasn't safe and he hoped that the answer he's about to get isn't it.

"Grace." She replied. And that was it. That was the answer he was dreading to hear. That is the answer that isn't safe. He looked at her for just a moment before giving his answer almost immediately.

"No"

"What?" She exclaimed loudly. She looked at him in annoyance.

"No, you can't go, Kim, I'm sorry."

"Why can't I go?" She asked irritated. To her this isn't fair. She hasn't been out anywhere the past week since she's been in Seaford. Nobody has invited her anywhere, and when she finally gets the chance to go out, she's not allowed.

"Because it's not safe, Kim. This 'Grace' throws the wildest parties in town. You have no idea what goes on there." He tried to reason with her, but instead failed.

"Well it's not like I'm going to be alone!" She retorted. He's beyond reasoning now. Now, he's getting mad.

"I don't care, Kim, it's not safe. You're not going. That's final!" He exclaimed, raising his voice.

"Who are you to decide what I do? Who are you to decide where I go? Your not me!"

"I'm supposed to be your bodyguard, Kim, it's my job to keep you safe and protected from danger. I'm sorry ok, but you have accept the fact that your not going to be able to do everything."

"Not do everything?! You hardly let me do anything anyway! This isn't fair. And I never asked for your help! I never wanted it!" She yelled at him, mad and irritated. He looked at her intensely. His eyes gleamed with hurt and sadness. He took a deep breath.

"Kim" He whispered softly. Guilt filled her gut and her mad expression relaxed a little. She sighed.

"Just please, leave me alone." She said quietly and made her way for the stairs. She ran up them quickly and into her room. Shutting the door, she turned around so her back faced it and slowly sunk down to the floor. She buried her face into her knees and sighed again. Tears threatened to spill over, but she wouldn't let them. She could feel them building up and wanting a release, but she refused. In no circumstance will she cry. She's way too strong for that. She lifted her head up and looked at her bed, seeing the outfit she had chosen not long before the argument. Composing herself, she carefully stood up and walked over to her bed. She lightly traced the outline of the dress. She looked around for her alarm clock to check the time, before realising that it's still on the other side of the room in pieces. Grabbing her phone from the bedside table, she quickly pressed the home button. 7:40 it read. As if on que, her phone buzzed, indicating a call coming through. She looked at the name before answering it.

"Hello, Mika," she said. The other end spoke. Communicating from afar. Swallowing the lump forming in the back of her throat, she answered.

"I've decided. I'm coming. I'll be at your place in a few."

* * *

**_DONE! FINALLY! I'm so so so sorry this took so long. I promise I will try to upload quicker next time. It's just that I've been editing the other chapters. I hope you liked it and sorry for any grammatical mistakes. Review! No hate. I take constructive criticism. Thanks_**

**_~lovewritelive_**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Escape

Protector - Chapter 5

* * *

**AN: ****_hey guys it's me again :D YAAYYYY! The first part of this was hard for me to write because I had no idea how to actually write it...but it's here now. I also have an announcement at the end so please read that_**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kickin' It or any other brand names that may be mentioned. I only own this story. _**

**_Note: Italics indicate flashbacks, thoughts or emphasis on words. _**

* * *

She hung up the phone and stared back down at the bed. She sighed.

_Have I done the right thing? _She thought.

Kim, knitted her eyebrows together and scrunched up her nose while she pondered over the thought for a moment. It's one of her many habits. She looked at her phone again and decided to abandon the thought. She's a princess, not someone who's been kidnapped. She deserves some freedom at least. After being shut out from the world outside and only allowed out when some 'protector' was with her, she deserves something of her own.

_Right? _

The blond smiled slightly for a brief moment to herself, before nodding her head. She grabbed the dress from her bed and stuffed it into a bag along with other accessories that may be necessary. After checking her phone one last time, she looked around her room for a minute. Her eyes landed on her bed. Quickly, she grabbed two pillows and placed them one after another under the blanket to make it look like she was in bed. She took a deep breath, took her bag and headed for the window.

Silently, she opened it and looked down. There was no way she could get down. She's on the top floor. She furrowed her brows again in concentration and looked around again. She saw it. The one type of foliage she, right now, loved. She stood on the ledge and reached out for the vine. Once she caught it, she hoist herself upon it. Smirking, she climbed her way down, carefully, and landed on the ground with a light thud. Proud of herself she looked up at the window she had just climbed out of smugly, turned her body, and soundlessly made her way into the night.

* * *

"Kim?" No response.

"Kim?" Jack tried again, but much to his dismay, still no response. No answer, but silence. It's creepy era filled the house as time seemed to stand still. The brunet sighed to himself, before desperately trying again.

"Kim, come on, please answer. Please answer the door." He plead as he closed his eyes and massaged his temple. He inhaled a deep breath before reopening his eyes. As the white door stood in front of him, he stared at it in slight annoyance and confusion. He licked his dry lips and decided on what to do.

Reaching out for the door handle, he twisted it, resulting the door to crack open. He pushed it out as it opened wide and he stepped inside the princess's room. Looking around, he couldn't see the blond beauty anywhere. He walked further into the room, but still couldn't find her presents. He looked deeper into the room, when he noticed a lump under the covers on her bed. He exhaled a long breath he didn't realise he had been holding and made his way up to the lump.

Jack, reached out in front of him, extending his arms to nearly full length and pried back the covers. His brown eyes stared in shock. She wasn't there. His mouth slightly gaped and the shock in his eyes, turned once again, to annoyance and confusion. Moving his head, he looked up from the two alined pillows to the rest of the room. Desperately trying to find some clues as the where she was.

"Kim?" He called out once again. Panic flashed through his voice when he still didn't get an answer. His breathing became a little more sharper than normal, and a little more than intended to be. He looked down at the pillows again.

_I've lost her,' _Jack immediately thought to himself. He's lost a princess. A princess who's kingdom is at war. A princess who has been sent to an entirely different country to be protected. And the person who's responsible for protecting her, lost her. He blames himself. The only request her kingdom asked for, was to keep her safe, protected, away from danger, and what happened? He fricken lost her!

His head snapped up, as if hearing something that could give him a clue, even though nothing appeared or was actually heard. Frantically, his panic filled eyes manoeuvred their way around the room looking for any possible sign. Sighing deeply, trying to calm himself, he contoured his way into the middle of the bedroom and took another look around. No use.

He closed his eyes and massaged his forehead lightly, before feeling something cool blow against his back. His brown eyes snapped themselves open. Again, that cool air blew against his back. Turing around, he spun on his foot facing the open window. It was a breeze. Quickly, he ran over to the window and looked out of it with a gleam of hope in his eyes. Immediately, he began to search every single place his eyes landed on. Yet, to his luck, still nothing. Out of annoyance he slumped his shoulders sighing once more when out of the corner or his eye, he caught something. He notice the vine on the side of the house and examined it closely. From the fractures and the rips, something has been climbing on it. Suddenly, realisation caught up to him, at such speed, it was like turning on a light switch, and the lightbulb reflecting its light, illuminating the room with its warm glow immediately, like it usually would. His breathing quicken as he started to catch up on earlier events that took place moments before he came up the stairs. Every thing seemed to fall into place perfectly. Recovering from his sudden shock of realisation, he sprinted out of the room.

* * *

Furiously, his fingers moved their way around the keyboard, pushing every single necessary button. Once done, he clicked onto the security camera placed outside the window of Kim's bedroom.

He pressed play and watched the video attentively. Examining her every move from what he could see. Analysing her every expression that he could make out. He tried to put the pieces together, but failed to prove the hypothesis' he came up with every time. The protecter watched the video over and over again. Still not being able to figure out where his princess had gone. His phone calls were missed and unanswered and his messages were ignored and had been left with no reply. However, he continued his tries and still went on watching the video. The only piece of evidence he has. The only thing that can be made out from it is that she walked around her room for a minuet, before climbing out the window, obviously oblivious to the fact of the camera being there.

Jack sighed quietly to himself, leaned back on his chair and studied the video again. He looked closely and paused it for a moment, letting the image sink in. She was putting a dress into a bag. He pondered over the thought for a moment before widening his eyes in realisation. All of the pieces he once couldn't put together, fit with each other like an easy puzzle. His heart hammered inside his chest, beating one million beats a second. He knows what she's done, and he's _not_ happy about it.

* * *

The blond cautiously walked down the street, careful to notice any suspicious activity that may be happening around her. She clutched tightly onto the bag in her right arm as if it was a lifeline. Moving her eyes, her destination came into view. She took a deep breath in and headed for the door. Extending her left arm, she pushed the doorbell letting it echo throughout the house. Light footsteps on the other side of the door could be heard along with rustling of some sort. Suddenly, the front door swung open, revealing the beautiful brunette in her party dress.

"Kim! You finally made it! I thought you weren't going to be able to come!" Mika greeted the princess. She had a bubbly smile plastered on her face and the tone of her voice was filled with excitement and joy. Kim glanced at her from head to toe, taking a quick peak at what she was wearing. She wore a red sequinned dress that fell up to her knees, her hair was curled and tied up into a bun, but strands of hair had been let out at the front hanging by the side of her face. She wore light mascara and little red lipstick. Her outfit was simple, yet effective.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," Kim replied with a shrug "hey where's Julie?" She asked after realising the presents of her friend was not to be found.

"Oh she's upstairs getting ready, speaking of which, girl, we need to get you sorted!" Mika replied. Kim chuckled halfheartedly at her friends antics.

"What are you laughing at Kim," the brunette asked in her thick accent "I'm dead serious"

Kim's smile was replaced with a slightly more of a frown. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her arm and she was being dragged up the stairs and into the spare bedroom to get ready.

'_Oh no,' _Kim thought to herself. What has she gotten herself into?

* * *

**_Ok I'm finally done. Sorry this chapter was extremely late, but as I said before on my other story, I tried to update it, but then I deleted the chapter by mistake so I had to write it all over again._**

**_I have an announcement to make! I think I'm going to be making a small hiatus. Just for a while because I'm really busy. Thursday I'm making cookies in school and it's an assessment. I still new to by the ingredients and on the 26th I'm going to London for a school trip and then I'm pretty sure that same day I'm going to be taking my grading to get my yellow belt in karate. Also that weekend I'm going back to London for my cousin's birthday and my dad's birthday is coming up soon too. I will be updating if I have time, but it won't be this story. It'll be my other new one 'power to the computer'. Please check it out. _**

**_Anyway thanks a lot and I hope your all not going to get mad at me. Sorry. I don't know when I'll be updating this story again but I am going to continue it. _**

**_Read and review. No hatred please, but I take constructive criticism. I also apologies for any grammatical mistakes or incorrect spellings. Thank you x _**

**_~ LiveWriteLove_**


End file.
